The present invention relates to water tanks, especially water tanks in recreational vehicles which require cleaning and service.
The industry of recreational vehicles typically provides a vehicle which includes one or more fresh water tanks. The fresh water tanks are used to provide fresh water to the occupants of the vehicle. The majority of existing fresh water tanks provided on recreational vehicles are one piece and have only an inlet and outlet. The inlet and outlet are normally of a diameter of a garden hose. This presents a problem when the user of the tank wishes to clean the tank or store the vehicle along with the tank for a period of non-use. The period of non-use is usually when the recreational vehicle is stored during winter months. Cleaning requires the use of chemicals due to inability of the user to get inside the tank to clean it. Usually, the water tanks are not easy to detach and re-attach for cleaning purposes. Therefore, the recreational vehicle manufactures actually recommend filling the tank with cleaning chemicals and driving the vehicle forwards and backwards to provide a cleaning action that is unattainable in any other way. Storage of the tank with the vehicle requires filling the tank with clean water after the tank has been clean. Storage of the tank filled with water usually requires the addition of anti-freeze so that the water does not freeze during the winter months. After the tank is stored, cleaning is recommended before use.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method to modify existing recreational vehicle water tanks so they may be easily cleaned by the user. It is also an objective of the present invention to incorporate this feature in new tanks before attachment to recreational vehicles.